


Lost Time

by TsukiVix



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Because Hop is struggling, F/M, Fluff, Leon gets him back on track, Other, Selectively Mute Character, some angsty kids finding eachother again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Hop has a lot of conflicted feelings. Nyx just wants to reconnect but doesn’t know how. Leon is tired of their bullshit and kicks Hop back into gear.
Relationships: Hop/OC!Nyxceli
Kudos: 15





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really a self-insert, I’m just using that name for this character. This hasn’t been edited in a while so their might be mistakes. Hope you enjoy <3

The crowds screams were deafening in the stadium. Mixed with the loud rave music, it’d be enough to make your ears bleed. Though in the heart of battle. You can’t think, hear, or feel anything but the desire to win.

Nyx had been the champion for about a year now. Giving her all in the gym challenge and working her way up.

In truth, it wasn’t always her dream. Originally it had all been for Hop. He wanted to go on a journey and become the champion like his brother. Nyx had tagged along and they became rivals. They were already best friends and they couldn’t be without one another.

While Nyx didn’t talk much, Hop could read her. They had a connection that made it easier for her. After her dad left she just stopped speaking. Deciding that what ever she had to say didn’t matter. After all, it was never enough to make him stay.

Building her team had become more exciting as the challenge went on. She was more and more absorbed everyday. Until she realized, she didn’t want to lose to Hop in the end. She wanted to be the champion too.

The good news is, Hop already knew this. She had used sign language to tell him and all he did was laugh. Telling her that he had guessed that was the case. That he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The journey as a whole had brought them even closer together. So when Nyx started her champion duties. Fighting in tournaments twice a week. Helping Leon with the battle tower, and signing important documents.

Hop had gone through most of his studies. Sonia working with him as an equal. He would travel to other regions for a week or so for research. Always looking for something new to find.

They had become so distant. In a flash, everything had changed. Of course they thought about each other. Almost daily, but the texting become harder. Schedules never lining up. Until all that was left was messages from 9 months ago.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Hop had come to Wyndon for a short meeting with Leon. Mostly for business reasons, but of course to catch up as well. He hasn’t seen his brother for weeks and decided a short break would do them both good.

All was well, shopping for new hats and enjoying some coffee. Talking about battling this and taxes that.

Until Hop saw a collection of pictures on the giant screens above them. It was clearly a sponsorship. For league participants to enroll for the gym challenge. That wasn’t what caught his eye though.

The face staring back at him was none other than Nyx. Doing her signature pose in one picture. The other being an action shot from her in battle. Lastly, a shot of her standing next to Zamazenta.

For some reason, that grinded his gears. Seeing her look so accomplished and happy. Of course he wants her to feel that way. But he wanted that to be him. He thought he wouldn’t care. That he’d get over it eventually. The loss never went away though.

Maybe it was wrong. Or even selfish, but he just can’t stand to see her right now. Leon was quick to notice his stare.

The distance between them was obvious to everyone. Rumors spread like wild fire though it seemed Hop had heard none of them. Which Leon was thankful for.

“You should talk to her” Leon looked down at him seriously. 

Hop closed his eyes and sighed.

“There’s no need, we haven’t talked in so long” He said steadily

“Well, have you messaged her at all” Leon asked.

“Course I have! If she wanted to talk to me she would, there’s nothing I can do about it” Hop began walking away.

“Hop, lets go right now” Leon scooped his brother up and started towards the stadium.

“Hey! Put me down!” Hop yelped.

“Not a chance, you guys need to work this out!” Leon smiled smugly  
____________________________________________________________________________

They made it there about 15 minutes later. It took so long only because Hop struggled to get away the whole time. His lab coat was bunched up where Leon was holding him and he felt like a child.

His face burned with embarrassment. 

“Leon...put me down” he said softly.

His brother set him down in front of the doors. Laughing at Hops turmoil.

“Only because you asked nicely” Leon snickered.

He dragged Hop inside and waved to the league staff at the desk.

“Hello! Can we request a meeting with Nyx?” Leon had his game face on.

Intimidating the employee even though they would listen to him regardless. In a flash, his happy smile was back and the staff member had sent an email to Nyx.

She would be available around 4:30 and currently it was 3:15. Leon had to keep a watchful eye on Hop. Who had attempted escape multiple times.

“So Hoppy, how are you feeling?” Leon had quieted to a whisper.

Hop detested that nickname as it made him feel weak. He didn’t bother to mention it though. His brother always got a kick out of giving him little names.

“Angry, betrayed,.......lonely” the last word was so quiet Leon strained to hear it.

Leon knew that his brother was often lonely as a child. With him off training all the time and starting the gym challenge. There was no room for playing around with his younger brother. 

That’s how Hop and Nyx became friends. Their mothers set up a play date for their lonely children. All they had was each other. No matter who else showed up and left. They were always together.

When Leon had given them Pokémon that day he knew they would have a hard time splitting up. He thought maybe it could help them grow a little more. In the end that might have been foolish.

Nyx was a good influence on a Hop. He was kind but reckless, always getting into trouble. She had taught him how to calm himself. Teaching him ways to cope with his constant energy. Enough so that Hop hasn’t taken his medication since he was 10. He was cleared by the doctor that he could manage it by himself.

Hop had brought Nyx out of her shell. Helping her communicate without feeling excluded. Teaching other kids sign language to understand her. Inviting her on adventures and to birthday parties.

They were best friends and seeing both of them without each other was strange. 

“Why do you think you grew apart?” He knew that question would be hard to answer.

“....because Im selfish, I pretended so hard that I made myself believe I was ok with not winning” Hop took a deep breath.

“That I was ok with feeling like a disappointment and giving up on my dream, all for her” He didn’t seem to notice, but his eyes were brimming with tears.

“I wouldn’t change my decision....but I feel like a failure, compared to you and what you accomplished, I know mum loves me but I always have doubts” Hop looks straight at Leon for this part.

“I always have doubts that mum loves you more than me and that I will never be enough” The tears had fallen at this point.

Tension was thick and heavy. Leon almost shedding a few tears himself. After all, he never noticed his brother feeling this way. He knows why as well. It was because he’s never around when Hop needs him most. 

He wraps his arms around Hop, letting the boy cry into his chest. They had long since given up on privacy. This was more important than a few prying eyes.

“Do you resent her for taking the title from you?” Leon asked one more question.

“.....no” That was all Leon needed.  
____________________________________________________________________________

A bright red hat had caught Leon’s eye. Hop was now leaned on his shoulder, staring off into nothing. 

Leon waved Nyx over and motioned to Hop with his eyes. Nyx glanced down at him and her eyes widened.

He had gotten a little taller since she last saw him. Lab coat finally fitting him. Bags under his eyes that he wouldn’t dare look at her with. Hair as messy as ever. 

Nyx smiled fondly and looked back up at Leon.

‘I understand, we should have done this sooner, I’m sorry if we worried you’ she signed as if she had been practicing.

She held herself as if she was steady. Leon had a trained eye. He noticed her flickering eyes and unspoken words.

“How about we go somewhere more private?” Leon asked patiently.

‘That sounds right, we can go to my place’ Nyx responded picking at her sweater nervously.  
—————————————————————————————————

Nyx unlocked the door to her apartment. Deciding to live in the city so she could be closer to the stadium. 

Leon looked around the place carefully. Hop followed slowly behind him, not lifting his eyes from the floor.

On the wall next to the door was a cork board. At the top was long piece of paper that read.

Things that make me happy

Underneath it were pictures of her Pokémon. Some of the crowd of fans. A group photo she had taken with the other champions on a business trip.

The photos at the bottom are what made Leon stop. Hop running into his back and almost falling over.

Pictures of Hop took up most of the space. Some of just him and others of them together. It was obvious this board had been a project from her therapist. It didn’t really surprise Leon that Hop was the main thing that made her happy.

Hop decided to see what made Leon stop moving. Eyes trailing over each picture. Until his eyes landed on his own face.

“God I’m such an asshole” Hop didn’t curse often, but in this case it was appropriate.

Leon turned his head to him, “Yes, that seems to be the case.”

Hop pushed his brother out the door and into the hallway.

“Thank you, but I think I can do this alone now” Hop smiled sadly at his brother.

Leon trusted him with the situation. If anyone could fix this it’d be him.

“Alright but don’t get to crazy” the implications of that were obvious.

Hop roughly slammed the door shut and screamed at him.

A hand gently touched Hops shoulder.

‘Is everything alright?’ Nyx looked worried.

Hot tea was in her other hand, she gestured for him to take it. Hop awkwardly held the beverage and stumbled to the nice grey couch.

Before either of them could sit down Hop yelled.

“Wait!” The noise startled Nyx and she almost spilt her tea all over the floor.

“Ah...sorry” Hop said carefully.

He set down his own cup and took her own. Setting it beside his. Nyx looked at him confused. Reaching her hands up to sign something.

Before Hop could rethink anything he grabbed her arm and held her face with his other hand. Waiting a few seconds for her to pull away.

When nothing happened, he dove in. Lightly kissing her lips, something he’s wanted to do forever. Nyx eventually kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hops arms resting around her waist. The position was rather intimate and made him nervous. A few hours ago they hadn’t spoken in a year and now they were kissing?

He pulled away and made sure to put as much distance between him and Nyx as possible. Sitting on the couch now and facing away from her.

Nyx pouted and grabbed his cheek. Moving his head to lock eyes with her. Giving him a soft smile before pecking his lips. This one was more sweet and innocent.

That seemed right for them. Sweet and innocent, not to mention slow. This was all new to both of them. Neither having a romantic partner before.

Before this can become anything, they need to talk. So that’s exactly what they do. 

They spend the whole night talking everything out. Hop finally lets out all these feelings he’s kept bottled up. Showing a side of him that no one has seen.

Nyx tells him how much it affected her. Him being out of her life. She thought that over time she would heal. That Hop would become just a memory. Not knowing how to re-connect.

They decide to talk about the kiss and what it means some other time. For now they needed to just be friends again. Nyx told him that she had a surprise for him. That before they push the kiss to the back of their minds, she wanted to tell him something.

There were many things it could be. Hop couldn’t figure out exactly which one.

“I love you” a cracking voice said.

It was soft and low. A calm sound that made a shiver go down Hops spine. She did it, she just spoke to him. Using her real voice. She trusted him enough, finally.

Not only that, but she said the one thing he needed to hear the most.

“I love you too, Nyxceli” Hop smiled his bright loving smile.


End file.
